After the Landsmeet
by CCBug
Summary: FCousland and party return to camp after the Landsmeet and Alistair ended the romance. Zevran seeks to console her. Rated M for a very smutty lemon filled scene. You have been warned.


_**Dedicated with much appreciation to Team Zevran, whose head cheerleaders, lisakodysam and Jen4306 have become treasured writing buddies and friends. **_

**After the Landsmeet**

Zevran watched her walk away from the Templar, wiping her eyes. She hurried from the camp and disappeared beyond the trees. He waited a moment and approached Alistair.

"Why is she upset, Alistair?" Zevran demanded. "What _else_ did you do?"

Alistair looked at Zevran, a hardness in his eyes. "I don't think it's any of your concern, assassin," he growled.

"Wrong. What did you do?" Zevran snapped, stepping closer to the man, anger in his eyes.

"You have been hot for her since the moment you laid eyes on her," Alistair sneered, "and you think you have a chance? You don't, she is too good for you, and you know it!" he said looking down at the elf. "Fine, I'll tell you so you can run after her," he said. "She wanted to try to speak about our relationship and I was forced to remind her that we no longer have one. I had to be firm. She and I have to move on."

Zevran rounded on his booted heel and left the clearing, quickly following the path that she had taken. He knew that Alistair was right, he was not good enough for her, but that did not deter him. Zevran had long since realized that who he was, the assassin son of a whore, a man who took sex for pleasure when he felt it, a man who enjoyed killing and did it well was not worthy of her.

She was beautiful and smart, a nobleman's well loved daughter. A woman spoon fed honor, duty, and respect her entire life. She had lived a life that allowed her to thrive in beauty and culture, a life without want, which had borne a concern and compassion for others he would never understand. She was a brave and strong creature, worthy of worship only from afar. She was his friend and his salvation, saving him from his life as a Crow.

She was everything. He was nothing.

Zevran came to a stop. She was sitting in an open field, almost hidden completely by the tall grasses that waved in the wind. Quietly, he approached her and sat beside her. She wiped her eyes and attempted a smile.

"Hello, Zev," she said, her voice a bit forced.

"Mi belle," he answered. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," she lied. "I was just thinking about what is to come, that is all."

He leaned in, and raised his finger, slowly tracing his fingertip down the trail of a tear. "Is that all you think of, belle?" he asked.

She did not pull back, as he had expected, but stayed still and watched his face closely. "Zevran, why are you still here?" she asked quietly.

He knew from her tone that she was not asking because she wished him gone, but for a moment, his heart stopped. Looking into her eyes, he recovered himself and gave her his answer. "I am here for you. I am here because I do not wish to leave your side, because you have become everything to me," he told her in a whisper. "I am here because there is nowhere else I can stand to be."

Her eyes closed slowly as she absorbed his words. "I, oh, Zev, I am not who you think I am," a sob caught in her throat, "'How can you say that?"

"Wrong, my beauty," Zevran said as he pulled her into his lap, thrilled that she did not resist. "When your heart is ready, I will be here, hoping that you will choose me, and I will spend the rest of my days helping you see what I do."

She looked up at him and looked at his lips. Her breath quickened as he leaned closer, but he made no move to kiss her. Zevran waited for her to decide.

Raising her hand, she touched his cheek and he closed his eyes, struggling against claiming her mouth. She touched his lips and whispered, "How could we ever work? I have a duty to my family, I cannot follow you." She etched his tattoo with her finger, "I would bore you so quickly, Zev, I am not, experienced like you, I don't know how to do the things you have teased me about."

"I will show you whatever you want to know," he whispered. "I will never be bored, I will never regret it if you should allow me to love you," he promised, his voice tight with emotion. He opened his eyes to look at her, "I would never leave you."

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Opening them, she touched his lips "Show me," she whispered.

Zevran slowly lowered his lips to hers, placing the softest kiss against her mouth before withdrawing. He returned his lips to hers and raised his hands to caress her face. Deliberately, he grazed the tip of his tongue across her top lip, asking entrance and she willingly opened her mouth, her tongue meeting his. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss, her hands moving into his hair.

Zevran wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up, directing her gently so that they both were sitting, facing one another, her legs around his waist, his legs under her bottom. He kissed her deeply, his tongue stoking her own, tasting her. Hearing her sigh, he deftly moved his mouth to her jaw, kissing her below her ear, and teasing the lobe before kissing her slender throat.

She was beginning to respond, pressing her hips against his own, and he grew stiff. Zevran's practiced fingers unlaced her leather bodice, pulling it from her, and kissing her shoulders, he slowly raised his hands to cup her full breasts. Aggressively now, he kissed her lips again, her moan caught in his mouth as her pulled her undergarment away from her breast, laying it bare in his skilled hand. Delicately tracing her nipple, she broke the kiss, "Zev?" she mumbled. "Zev?"

"Beauty, do you want me to stop?" he asked, preparing himself for her answer.

"Zev, please. Put me in your mouth," she pleaded.

It was all the encouragement he needed, his cock became harder than he had thought possible, knowing this woman needed his touch. His mouth came down on top of her pink ridged nipple, his tongue dancing against it, sending shivers of pleasure through them both. Suddenly, she was pulling at his jerkin, and he yanked it off, over his head gracelessly, and eagerly returned his mouth to her.

He caressed her thighs and ran his hands up their length, and under her leather skirt. Lifting her bottom with his hands, Zevran pulled her against his erection and heard her moan. Pulling her smallclothes, he slipped his thumb under their edge, her body shuddering in anticipation.

"Back, my beauty, on your back," he demanded as he laid her tenderly into the soft grasses. With one swift motion he pulled her smallclothes off, and tugged her free of the leather. Naked now, she lay splayed before him, her legs opened and her chest heaving with desire. He could see the wetness in her center and he drank in the want in her eyes. He pulled his own leather breeches off, but left his smallclothes on and lay on top of her.

Eagerly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. "Not yet, my beauty," Zevran said, gently pulling back, "this is not something I will hurry. I have thought of this too many times to rush."

Zevran raised himself on his elbows and lavished attention onto her swollen mouth, tasting and teasing her. Trailing kisses down her throat, he arrived once more at her breasts, marveling at how perfect they were. Caressing one, teasing it with his fingers, he pinched the nipple while his tongue swirled and taunted the other. He released her breast from his grip, running his hand down her tight stomach, and expertly spread her wet lips with his fingers.

She lifted up against him, but he maintained control, still mouthing her breast. Slowly and gently, he pinched her button, feeling it begin to swell under his attentions. He took his thumb and rubbed it, as he slowly slid two fingers into her. Working his fingers simultaneously, he moved his mouth to her other breast, stroking its nipple until it pebbled under his tongue.

Zevran grinned in satisfaction as she mumbled incoherently under him. The pain of his need held in check by the satisfaction of knowing she would come hard and heavy, he hoped, wrapped around him.

Trailing feathered kisses down her belly he could smell her need and his mouth watered. His mouth replaced his thumb and he began slowly, pushing his tongue flat against her arousal, sucking it gently. Her hips bounded up and she almost screamed. "Zevran! What are you…" and she lost her words to a moan.

"That inept boy you were with did not take care of you, beauty," he said arrogantly. "I will."

Lifting his mouth, he played with her, his fingers plunging back and forth, until he felt her begin to climax. He slowed his pace and paused, pulling away to remove his smallclothes. His erection sprang forward and he turned his body so that his hips were by her chest.

"Touch me," he whispered and she cautiously reached up and stroked him. Zevran braced his knees, his desire nearly overwhelming him.

"Slowly, beauty, slowly," he instructed, and she eased her pace.

Zevran returned to her and flicked his tongue against her, tasting her wetness as it covered his mouth. He knew she was close, so very close, but he was beginning to lose his focus, her hand making him delirious. Suddenly, he felt wet heat engulfing him and he moaned against her. Looking down her belly, he almost came at the vision of his cock in her mouth. She covered most of his length, her mouth hesitant with inexperience, but she teased his tip, copying what he had done to her. His hips thrust forward and he slid into her throat.

Her simple technique was agonizing, her mouth perfect, and her eagerness overwhelming. Zevran closed his eyes and reveled in it, but as she brought him to his edge, he pulled away from her.

"No, lover, we do this together," he said as he swung around, shifting positions. His chest came over her breasts and they kissed desperately. He rubbed his hardness between her wet lips, stroking his length against her arousal, and as she came, Zevran thrust in, joining her. Her narrow walls clenched around him, and he rocked in and out of her, as she screamed out his name. HIS name.

Lost in each other, they moved as one, finally climaxing together. Her hips arching, he pounded hard into her, pouring his cum deep inside of her. Collapsing against her, they lay together, panting.

Neither spoke, and after a few minutes, she began to shift under him. Rising to his elbows, he looked into her beautiful eyes. Watching her, he realized that she was becoming shy again.

"No, do not hide from me," he said stroking her cheek tenderly, "Do you believe me now? This is what I feel for you," he said softly.

She nodded, meeting his eyes. "Zevran, stay with me, please."

"Always, my beauty, always."

**Thanks L & J!**


End file.
